


Jealousy

by Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17/pseuds/Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17
Summary: Set after Michelle finds out about Carla and Ali being in a relationship.Rating is for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Please enjoy.

After Michelle had ordered Carla to leave; Michelle found herself crying on the now slammed closed door. Her face was in her hands as she slid down the door. How could she do this to her? Michelle thought to herself.

Michelle couldn't pin point what was making herself so angry. The fact she didn't know and found them out. The fact Ali is young enough to be Carla's son or whether it was something else she couldn't explain.

Michelle and Carla had been close for years; having grown up together in the same area and Carla getting married to her 2 brothers. Michelle had always found Carla attractive and beautiful but never had it occured to her whether it was just as friends.

Michelle got up from the floor and made her way to the bathroom and began to run herself a bath since Robert was still out. She needed to clear her head to focus on her relationship.

Once she had finally settled herself into the bath she had just sorted; did it occure to her the reason why she didn't like the idea of Carla being with Ali.

Michelle was in love with Carla!  
She couldn't pin point when the line had been past. But it suddenly made sense with the way Michelle suddenly not able to keep her eyes off her best friend and her dreams were filthy and not included Robert in anyway. 

Michelle closed her eyes tight as she realised how much of a mess her life was coming to. 

She was in a stable relationship with Rob; they lived together and owned the Bistro. But she was in love with her best friend and ex sister-in-law; who was in a relationship with her biological son.

It took till the bath had gone cold for Michelle to climb out the bath and have a quick shower knowing full well she needed to talk to Carla and sort this out properly. So while she let herself dry in her bedroom she grabbed her phone and opened her texts messages to Carla and sent her a response

"Carla I think we need to talk. Please message me when you're free. Michelle x"

Once sent it only then occured to her that Robert had returned and now was in the main living area. Taking a deep breath she got herself dressed and sorted her hair out as she braced herself to face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I will also add Carla/Ali in it and attempt them a bit more intimate as well as Carchelle.   
> Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

While Michelle was at the flat with Robert; Carla had gone to the Bistro with her Family, Friends and Ali. They had all just ordered and now was sat in what seemed an awkward silence.

Carla was mortified that Michelle caught her out with Ali so she had sat next to her Dad and Kate much to Ali's annoyance.  
It was Johnny who broke the silence first as he looked around the table "Right I really don't like uncomfortable silence. What ever is going on between Carla and Ali is down to them; there both grown ups, and Michelle just needs time and space to calm down. Now please can we all just enjoy this meal? hmmm."

Johnny looked around the table and everyone nodded and a steady flow of talk started around the table; catching up on work life and any latest gossip.

Carla grabbed her phone as it vibrated in her pocket; gulping when she saw Michelle's name pop up on her screen. She unlocked her phone, reading the message before typing out her response 'Yeah ok. Where do you want to meet to talk and when?' she sent her reply and puts her phone back in her pocket as she tries to pick up the conversation.

It didn't take long before a response came back from Michelle to meet her in the ginall in 5 minutes. Carla quickly responded she will be there in a minute before standing up; making an excuse that she needed to check on the factory as she got a message that there was lights on. She grabbed her bag and coat, quickly making her way to the door before anyone had a chance to question her. She slipped on her coat and made her way to meet Michelle.

When Carla got there; Michelle was all ready stood waiting for her. Michelle was now wearing some more comfy clothing than she saw her last which made her look beautiful. Especially with the no make up look and hair in a ponytail look.

"Hey" Carla said, making her presence known to Michelle who hadn't seen her yet. There eyes lock immediately after, both unsure what it meant as they struggled to look away.

No words were said as there bodies drawn together; closing the gap between them until Michelle was pushed against the wall by Carla's body and there lips locked in a passion filled kiss. There tongues battle for dominance as it became heated. Michelle's leg managed to make its way between Carla's and when is pressed into her core this is when Carla came to her senses; pulling away suddenly, leaving them both turned on and sexually frustrated.

Michelle stood catching her breath as Carla paced back and fourth. Michelle tried to reach for Carla's hand but Carla was quick to reject her "Michelle; you're married...I'm in a relationship. This can't happen between us..." Carla reasoned; but they both knew deep down Carla was mostly shocked as Carla began to walk off; telling Michelle to forget it ever happened and to move on.  
Michelle burst into tears as she repeats Carla's name for her to come back and talk; but Carla didn't come back to her. Carla left after turning to say she would see her soon before she was gone.

Both Carla and Michelle once separated was crying leaning against a wall. They were both so confused. They had deep feelings for one another but they were in a serious relationship. What was worse for Michelle was she would see Carla every day with her son until it came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. I'm thinking about doing a story on Sophie and Paula. Would anyone be interested in this or would love to see one be done? Any reviews and comments would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Any comments for improvments would be lovely.


End file.
